Cruel Stare
by XxEtoliexX
Summary: Sorry it took so long to post, but here it is! Kei and Hiro's groundbreaking, for them, story, featuring ByakuyaxHana love! A better summary will be posted later.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayoo gozimasu minna! And so now we have moved on to BLEACH fandom territory!

Hello, we are Kei and Hiro, rulers of the DeidaraxGaara fandom! A-psh. That's just a joke though.

This is a new place for us, so please be gentle. Arigatou gozimasu minna.

Bwahaha! Most of this chapter was taken from Volume 14. So it's very, very accurate, until we come along and completely ruin it. But please! Do not turn us away! We promise to try our hardest to produce this couple in a positive way, that keeps them as IC as fantardedly possible!

Pairings: ByakuyaxHanatarou, IchigoxHanatarou (one-sided), UryuuxOrihime, HichigoxIchigo (one-sided), RukiaxIchigo (one-sided) And many more. Notice most are one-sided? Yeah, it's like that. There are more, but we cannot reveal them at this time.

Forgive our wordiness in the chapter. Not a lot goes on. Sumi masen kaa.

Warning: OOC, yaoi, slash pairings, slight AU you could say, grammatical errors that we may never fix.

Disclaimer: We do not own BLEACH. This lovely piece of work belongs to our Kami-sama, Tite Kubo.

((Edit)) I'm changing things around, adding on, deleting, so those of you who've read this before please be sure to read again! I kept the above content because, well, it's hella funny!

Cruel Stare

Chapter One - A Trade

Hanatarou's body shook with the reiastu that crushed his entire being, his wide eyes tearing up from the pressure. He and Ganju looked back through the large gate of the repentance cell, the blurry figure walking gracefully to them, stopping dead center of the bridge.

"Ah, AAAAAH!! That's Byakuya Kuchiki!! The Captain of the 6th company!!"

Sure enough, it was the ever stoic, ever conceited Captain, his stare cold, merciless.

"Byakuya Kuchiki...so he's..."

"Y-you know him, Ganju-san?"

Hanatarou looked up to the gorilla of a man, a thin line of sweat running down his sickly looking cheek. Ganju continued to stare at the man, his brows furrowed together.

"Of course. The Kuchiki are one of four noble families who hold the highest rank of shouchi--The true fist! And he's the greatest leader in his family, ever! And the most famous of the 13 Captains!!"

Hanatarou watched as the Shiba sweat profusely.

"There's no way we can beat him. We don't stand a chance. May...Maybe he'll let us go...If we beg for our lives."

The 4th company healer was appalled to the idea as he turned to fully face Ganju now, his tiny, delicate hands fisted.

"What're you talking about, Ganju-san?! Let's run! We'll take Kuchiki-san with us!!"

It was Ganju's turn to face the little Hanatarou, a glare forming. His gargantuan hands were fisted as well, as he seemed more menacing with the action that the poor healer did.

"Are you crazy?! You see another way outta here?! We have to cross that bridge! Do you think we can get past that guy?! He'll kill us!!"

Ganju pointed back at Rukia, who had been silent the entire time, giving her a slight shock.

"You expect me to risk my life for her?! She killed my brother! I won't die for her! No way, not for her!"

Rukia glanced to her feet, her features down in misery. Hanatarou noticed the depressed Kuchiki, his arms shook. Once more he turned to Ganju, his entire body shaking now.

"I understand. This rescue was never really personal for you anyway. There's no reason you should fight for her."

Ganju's eyes widened slightly, he remained silent.

"But would you at least take Kuchiki-san with you? I'll stay, and stop him!"

Hanatarou's face was stern, while Ganju and Rukia both were shocked by the statement. Ganju was the first to recover, if only in slight.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what you're saying?"

"I...I believe I do."

A tiny fist went to the healer's chest as he stared out at his soon-to-be opponent.

"I know how you feel. I wouldn't want to risk my life for an enemy either. I'd do the same thing in your position."

The Shiba was enraged now, his glare back on Hanatarou's tiny being.

"That's not what I mean! That's guy's reiatsu is at least as great as Zaraki's! There's no way we can handle someone like that!"

"I know. But...I came here to save Kuchiki-san. I can't...leave without trying!"

Turning on heel, Hanatarou bowed swiftly, his hands clasped to his knees.

"Thank you for everything!!"

With this, Hanatarou retreated, the wind blowing his shihakushou and hair about. His heart was pounding faster with each step towards his demise. His hands trembled as he clutched his sides, palms growing balmy and sweaty. The only thoughts that played through his head were ones of happiness. When Rukia told him about the living world, about the differences between the Seireitei and it.

Meeting Ichigo and Ganju, taking care of them, having his worthless behind saved more than once. He wanted to be useful on this rescue mission. He wanted to show everyone that he too was strong.

And now was his chance, to stay Captain Kuchiki while his friend saved the one he loved and respected so much.

"GRAAAAH!!!"

Hanatarou blinked, his hands pressed to his chest.

"Huh? What was tha-"

Ganju came running full speed, then came to an abrupt stop before the healer. He towered over the poor boy, his face stern.

"Move."

Hanatarou's eyes were wide, little beads of sweat clung to his forehead.

"Ganju-san?"

A searing kick to the rear sent him flying back, a sad yelp left him as he soared through the air, and another when his face crashed into the wood of the bridge.

Everything ran by so quickly. Ganju confronted the Captain. Words were exchanged, though he could not make them out. And a blur, Rukia ran past him.

"Ah! Where are you going Kuchiki-san?!"

Hanatarou reached out, successfully restraining the girl by her wrist.

"Let go Hanatarou! If I don't stop him...he'll be...K-killed..."

Rukia fell to the ground, overwhelmed by Byakuya's reiatsu.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Hanatarou ran to the woman and knelt to her, a hand settled on her shoulder. Rukia looked up quickly.

"It's alright, Kuchiki-san. You saw how self assured Ganju-san was. He must have some brilliant plan up his sleeve! That's what I believe, at least."

And so both looked on as Ganju huffed and puffed, then completely charged at the obviously stronger man. He yelled, two bombs clutched in his hand.

Blood poured from his arm as he fell to the ground, utterly defeated. Hanatarou's worry showed, his eyes wide.

"Ganju-san!!"

Said man was soon to his feet. More words were exchanged. Rukia must have been able to hear the conversation, because her eyes widened as well, her face contorted in fear and panic.

"Please don't!! Aniki!!"

Byakuya set his zanpakutou straight up. Hanatarou watched the man's lips move, his sword dissipated into a thousand tiny cherry blossoms. Rukia screamed, it was all over.

Ganju was once again on the ground, his body covered in wounds, blood rained down.

"Ganju-san?"

Byakuya looked back to he and Rukia, who immediately shielded the healer with her body. Her pale arms stretched out, hoping to block whatever may come.

"Please stop!! Aniki! _Aniki_!!"

Her words seemed to go unnoticed as Byakuya stretched his arm out, the hilt of his zanpakutou in it. In an instant the man's arm was caught by one Ukitake-taichou, as Rukia addressed him after words were exchanged once more.

The sickly looking man gave a salute to the girl, a smile on his face. Hanatarou slumped from his knees and now sat on his legs, watching the two taichou converse. Someone's reiatsu was made known as everyone looked up and around.

"This reiatsu...is it..."

Rukia's shock could not be oppressed.

Ichigo appeared in the air, an odd wing protruded from an object he held. Both he and Rukia's surprise was obvious as they stared up at the shinigami substitute, who now landed before the Kuchiki girl.

He completely ignored her as he made his way to Hanatarou, a firm hand clasped his much tinier shoulder. Hanatarou's heart fluttered as he stared up at the teen.

"You okay, Hanatarou? Sorry. I shouldn't have sent you guys ahead. Where's Ganju?"

Tears filled the tiny boy's eyes, his mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. He felt choked, but the hand on his shoulder loosened and moved up to stroke at his cheek, his thumb catching stray tears. Hanatarou hiccuped and held at Ichigo's hand, as the teen's other went to pat at his head.

"I see."

After one more pat the teen went to Rukia. The girl looked ready to cry as Ichigo yelled, or rather, spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Rukia's head was bowed to hide her sorrow, Ichigo was looking away, to the two taichou that stood by practically unnoticed.

Ichigo stepped forward and declared his victory over Byakuya, and then was yelled at by Rukia. And of course, the boy yelled back.

Soon enough, battle was engaged, as Rukia and he fell to the ground from the pressure. The girl looked back to Hanatarou.

"Are...Are you okay, Hanatarou?!"

"Yes. Just barely. What about you?"

He was sure Rukia answered, but he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't paying attention to anything really. He merely watched as Ichigo fought Byakuya. The healer noticed the improvement in the shinigami substitute, how he had grown faster. And he seemed to be able to maneuver Zangetsu with more ease.

Rukia screamed as Byakuya once more set his zanpakutou up, though a woman in ninja gear had the blade wrapped up. The boy heard Yoruichi yelled and assumed it was her name. To be sure, he looked over to Rukia.

"Who is she?"

Rukia didn't turn back to him. Her voice was low.

"I've heard that name before...I believe...She was the supreme Commander of the Secret Remote Squad. And...The General Corps leader of the First Division Punishment Force."

Hanatarou took in the information as he stared at the beautiful woman, who spoke casually with Byakuya. Ichigo intervened, and in a flash, Yoruichi's hand was in his chest. Hanatarou gasped and leaned forward, his eyes wide. Again, he wanted to speak, to scream as Rukia had been doing, but the lump in his throat would not permit sound.

The woman settled Ichigo over her shoulder, and soon enough, a game of Catch the Devil began, both she and Byakuya using shun-po throughout. There was a point where it looked like the taichou had managed a blow, but it was an illusion, as Yoruichi got away, claiming she would have Ichigo stronger in three days.

Byakuya glared at her retreating form, then turned to he and Rukia. Ukitake stepped forward, asking what would be done. Hanatarou's body shook under the Kuchiki's glare, sweat ran down his forehead and gathered at his brow.

"I'm taking him with me."

The words slapped the healer in the face. He could hear Rukia yelling again, and even hear protests from Ukitake-taichou. But Byakuya was unfazed as he walked over, grabbing the neck of Hanatarou's shihakushou. Their eyes met. Hanatarou's lips trembled as he was glared at, his shaky hands coming up to tug at Byakuya's.

"P-Please let me go!"

Byakuya seemed to roll the thought around in his head before yanking the boy to his feet and dragging him off, ignoring the little protests.

"W-why are you doing this?! Please tell me!"

Hanatarou's tiny hands still clung to the taichou's much bigger, calloused one, tears were once again filling his eyes. He sniffled as he bowed his head, tears falling on the taichou's hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has a connection to you. I want to know what it is."

Hanatarou blinked and looked up at the Kuchiki, who was glancing over his shoulder to the healer.

"C-connection?" Hanatarou blinked as he attempted to dig his heels into the ground, his eyes screwed shut as a frown marred his face, though Byakuya seemed unfazed.

"He seemed preoccupied with your safety, more than Rukia's. I want to know just how far he will go for you, Yamada Hanatarou, of 4th Division."

-TBC-

ARG. Done!!! We hope it wasn't too boring!! It's just that well, that entire scene would be too much to write up. And so most of the good stuff was left out. Along with Byakuya's kiss...Yeah, originally, Byakuya would kiss Hana and say something along the lines of how he was obsessed with the boy and whatnot. Lame idea, and so came the slow relationship building idea!

((Edit)) Bwahahaha! What crappy changes on my part. Sorry, sorry. Well, I do hope you all enjoyed all the little changes. Sorry, original authors, but I'm totally changing this story. TT-TT

Keisuke, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayoo gozimasu minna! Kei and Hiro here, bringing you yummy, OOC bishie goodness.

So much love in this chapter it's like, not even funneh.

Also, an OC comes in. She is teh kewlness!!!

Warning: Standard warning applies. EXTREME OOC.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

((Edit)) Again, I'm keeping the above content. It's cute.

Cold Stare

Chapter 2 - Those Who Cry - Sound of Sorrow

Hanatarou sighed again and buried his head in the fluffy pillow provided to him once in his 'cell'. It was a spacious room within the Kuchiki compound, given to the Yamada by Byakuya himself, who then disappeared without explanation. So Hanatarou was left alone to think and sleep.

_'I_ _hope_ _Miss_ _Rukia_ _is_ _okay._ _And_ _Ichigo...__I_ _wonder_ _what_ _happened_ _to_ _him._ _That_ _Yoruichi_ _woman_ _injured_ _him...And_ _Ganju_ _as_ _well. I_ _was_ _taken_ _away_ _so_ _suddenly I_ _didn't_ _get_ _to_ _hear_ _what_ _would_ _happen_ _to_ _him...'_

Tears once again pricked at his eyes, a little sob making itself heard. Hanatarou rubbed fiercely at his eyes, his hands trembling. Once again he had failed to be of use. He couldn't help Ganju, nor could he save Rukia. And now he was the prisoner of the great Kuchiki Byakuya, the Ice Prince, he had heard an 11th squad member say.

"Oh no! Please don't cry Yamada-kun!"

Hanatarou looked up to see his newest friend, Ayume. She was a sweet girl that worked in the Kuchiki manor, and was currently his caretaker. Her long brown hair curled softly and her green eyes glowed eerily like a cat's. But she was a good person who could not stand to see someone cry, or hurt.

Ayume sat down next to the healer and ran her fingers through his hair, her hand settled on his.

"Yamada-kun, please do not think of this a prison. Kuchiki-sama is not as horrible as many would think. He is very kind and fair. I'm sure you'll get off on a light warning. No one could kill you for your sweet disposition."

Ayume pulled the younger to her body, her arms wrapped securely around the sobbing boy's body. She cooed sweet words of comfort and rubbed at his back. Kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek. Anything to make him calm and presentable.

But her plan backfired, as the boy was now dead asleep. Giving a sigh, Ayume laid the boy down and tucked him under the covers. She gave another kiss to his forehead then left, her features now pulled down in a frown.

"Forgive me. He fell asleep before I cou-"

"Leave."

With a bow, the maid left in hurried steps. The sliding door to Hanatarou's room was slightly cracked open, revealing the slumbering boy. His fist was curled up to his cheek, giving a cute look to him. There was a hint of a smile on the peeper's face before they left.

* * *

When Hanatarou woke from nightmare, he was sure all could hear the scream of fear that left his lips. His mind continued to reply his nightmare, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the wall.

"I-Ichigo...Ichigo! I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Ichigo..."

The healer's face was now buried in his hands as he continued this mantra, most of the maids now gathered around the door, watching the boy breakdown completely.

In an instant, Byakuya was moving through the tiny crowd and closing the door behind himself, listening now to his captive's sobs and cries for forgiveness.

"Yamada, stop that now."

It was annoying, to say the least, when your guest is crying for something he has no power over. And even more so when you can do nothing to quell his sorrow. And so, the noble Kuchiki stood aside, watching the tiny Yamada sob his heart out.

Byakuya believed that Ichigo held attractions for Hanatarou, and therefore took the boy with him, hoping to lure Ichigo to him and then strike, while he was focused on the captive's well-being. Once he actually thought about this plan, he realized that it was quite the cowardly thing to do.

And thus made Yamada Hanatarou; 7th seat of the 4th squad, his; Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou of Squad 6, guest of the Kuchiki family.

"Yamada-kun!"

Ayume ran in and tugged the frightened boy into her hold, her fingers running through his hair.

"Ayume. I didn't give you permission to come in here."

Said woman glared daggers at her employer, holding the Yamada closer. Byakuya glared as well, stepping towards them in one swift motion. Ayume simply tucked the boy back in bed, stood, then pulled Byakuya down. The man landed painfully in Hanatarou's legs, his weight being held by his elbows.

"Kuchiki-sama, please stay here and comfort Yamada-kun. If I find you left him for any reason, I'll-"

The woman paused, a finger to her chin as she thought up proper punishment.

"I'll clean all your clothes in pink dye!"

With that Ayume stomped out of the room, her hands on her hips. Byakuya glanced over to the startled Hanatarou, who was staring at him with wide eyes. After contemplating his next move, Byakuya reached up to wipe at a stray tear that clung to his cheek.

"Cease these tears. They're...not suited for you."

Of course Byakuya chose his words carefully. Upsetting the young one further would result in a pink future. And pink was not what Byakuya wanted to be clothed in, no matter the circumstances.

Hanatarou was sniffling softly now, his head turned away as he stared out of the opened window, the night breeze and sounds filling his room. His hand was holding at the Kuchiki's warmer one, his own trembling.

"C-Captain Kuchiki sir, you're hurting my legs..."

Byakuya blinked, then quickly lifted himself up, settling beside the healer now, his free hand settled on his legs. Hanatarou mumbled a quick word of thanks, his cheeks flushed as he continued staring out of the window.

The cicadas were humming loudly this evening, the moon rose high and proud, illuminating the sky in a pale glow. Byakuya enjoyed nights like this, and almost stood to make leave for the gardens, then a thought struck him.

"Yamada-kun, would you like to accompany me to the back gardens?"

Hanatarou blinked and lifted himself up, staring suspiciously at the Kuchiki. Said man merely stared back with his usual blank expression.

"U-Umm, may I ask _why_ you would want the company o-of someone such as me?"

_'The_ _fear_ _Ayume_ _has_ _over_ _me_ _outweighs_ _the_ _fear_ _of_ _loosing_ _Captaincy_ _in_ _the_ _Seireitei.'_

But the answer was a simple tug to the healer's sleeve, pulling the boy up gently. Hanatarou followed mainly in fear, keeping close the the Kuchiki as the maids whispered and glared at him. For a moment, the healer wanted to stop and glare right back at them, but the firm hold on his hand kept him from doing so.

* * *

Ichigo, meanwhile, was training fiercely, fighting his zanpakutou, attempting to reach Bankia. To save not only Rukia, but Hanatarou as well. The little boy was too fragile to go against Ganju, let alone two captains! And so, dodging another fatal attack from Zangetsu, Ichigo swore to himself that by any means, he would save Hanatarou, and confess his feelings to the boy.

* * *

The air was humid and sticky, making Hanatarou pant and tug at his shihakushou. But Byakuya seemed completely unaffected by the heat and he continued to lead the healer to a clear patch in the thick brush of an area. A blanket was already laid out. Hanging lanterns were in the trees as well, making Byakuya suspect Ayume was behind this.

Hanatarou was in awe, to say the least as his arm now wrapped around the Kuchiki's, his normally lidded eyes wide with amazement. The captain could not contain the smile that graced his lips, nor to ruffle at Hanatarou's hair and even go so far as to chuckle.

"C-Captain Kuchiki, sir?"

The boy blinked, then let out a tiny wail as he was tugged to the ground, his body horded by the much large man's. This was most odd, the 6th Captain being so...affectionate. Hanatarou's body trembled despite the heat, his hands held at Byakuya's arms.

"C-Captain Kuchi-"

A hand clamped over his mouth, ceasing any further words. There was a rustling sound from the bushes, making Hanatarou break out in a sweat, his eyes once again wide.

"Yamada, grab my zanpakutou."

And of course the wording made Hanatarou flush considerably, his tiny hand slowly reaching for the hilt of Senbon Zakura. Byakuya's face was buried against Hanatarou's shoulder, his lashes fluttering softly against the boy's neck. The rustling was louder now, there was panting as well.

A deep, booming chuckle was heard, making Hanatarou's hand retreat to his body and turn to hide in Byakuya's hold. The older sighed and swiftly grabbed a nearby rock, and with even greater speed, threw the mineral at the intruder. A wail of pain and the enemy was down for the count!

"Stay here, Yamada."

Removing himself carefully, from the tiny boy, Byakuya made his was to the bushes that held the intruder. Removing his zanpakutou from its sheath, the Kuchiki cut off the top of the brush, quickly returning the sword to its original position.

"Who..."

-TBC-

Again, none of the content was changed, save for this last bit. So like, wow. Cute writing. This is definitely a gag/romance, as far as I can see. I hope I can keep that same air about it...But I'm adding in Adventure..so meh.

Keisuke, OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayoo gozimasu minna! Kei and Hiro here, bringing you OOC bishie goodness.

AND THE PEEPER IS REVEALED!!!

Also, we apologize for spelling Shihakushou wrong. We won't make that mistake again!!

Izuru Kira's english voice actor is BAD. He is not believable with his, "I hate myself!" bullspit.  
Just thought we'd throw that in there.

OMG first kiss! Be happy that you're getting it this early...

Standard warnings and disclaimers apply.

((Edit)) So, now that we're all up to speed...ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do with this...

Cruel Stare

Chapter 3 - Those Who Cry - Love of Mine

A high pitched giggle made itself through Zaraki's lips as he stared up at Byakuya, his cheeks tinged pink and breath filled with sake. Letting out an angry sigh, Byakuya returned to Hanatarou's side, an arm draped over the boy's shoulders as they stared at the over-zealous Taichou of 11th company wiggle on the ground.

"A-anou, Captain Kuchiki sir, is it alright to just leave him there?"

The healer looked up at the stoic one, his cheeks flushing considerably. He remembered something Ayume-nii told him as she helped him ready a bath. Her hairs were pulled back to reveal the happiest smile Hanatarou had ever seen.

_'Kuchiki-sama_ _isn't a_ _bad_ _person._ _He's_ _just_ _alone. I_ _bet,_ _ever_ _since_ _he's_ _seen_ _you,_ _he's_ _been_ _smitten_ _with_ _love.'_

She giggled as Hanatarou stuttered, his hands waving as he denied such a thing. Thinking of that memory now made Ayume-nii's accusation more believable, the hand settled on his shoulder pulling Hanatarou closer to Byakuya. Zaraki was inching over like a worm, a feral grin on his features.

"Maaaaa, Hana-chan, how 'bout you ditch tha loser and get wit me?"

A hand reached out, grasping the pant leg of Hanatarou's shihakushou. The boy yelped in surprise, his hands shooting down to pry at Zaraki's much larger one. Byakuya stood, his foot connecting with Zaraki's lower back.

"You will remove yourself from here immediately, or I will remove you myself."

The glare in the Kuchiki's eyes was enough to send the drunk man running. Bowing, Hanatarou mumbled a word of thanks, his blush reappearing in full force.

_'Ayume_-_nii,_ _why_ _did_ _you_ _tell_ _me_ _something_ _like_ _that?!?!_ _N-now_ _all I_ _can_ _think_ _about_ _is-'_

Hanatarou looked up at the Kuchiki, his flush slightly dissipated. The man was staring at the wall Zaraki jumped, his hand settled on the hilt of his Senbon Zakura. His eyes were lidded, his lips pursed in a frown. The sight was, oddly breath-taking to the tiny Yamada, as he stood on shaky legs.

"C-captain Kuchiki sir, anou...T-Thank you again."

Byakuya looked back at Hanatarou, his eyes softened considerably. The Kuchiki held a hand out to the boy, who accepted the small offer. With their fingers entwined, Byakuya leaned down, their noses touching.

"And just what is it that has captured your attention completely?"

Hanatarou gave a little eep and tried to tug back, only to realized Byakuya was still holding his hand. His fingers wiggled slightly, making Byakuya smirk and pull them closer, their lips barely brushing against one another's.

"I-I was just thinking about h-how lovely your garden is, C-captain Kuchiki si-"

Leaning closer, Byakuya pressed his lips firmly to Hanatarou's, his free hand coming up to run through the tinier's hair.

_'Uwah! H-his lips! A-against mine!!'_

* * *

Ichigo thrust another dull zanpakutou at Zangestu. The manifested form grabbed at the the blade, slinging it off to a forgotten area of the training grounds.

"Dammit! Then this one for sure!"

Reaching behind, Ichigo grabbed a large, butcher-knife looking zanpakutou, then proceeded to swing it above his head, the steel letting off a swishing sound as it cut the air. Zangestu chuckled, readying himself for attack.

_'Hanatarou...Please,_ _wait_ _just a_ _little_ _longer.'_

* * *

Ayume giggled contently as she peered out at the two, a fan covering her lower facial features. Her smile disappeared though when Byakuya looked back at her, his lips still connected with Hanatarou's. The maid paled and turned on heel, ready for retreat.

A thought struck her, and she ran off, only to return seconds later with a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Yoo-hoo!! Yamada-kun! Kuchiki-sama!"

Giving a little gasp, Hanatarou yanked away, his hand pressed over his mouth, his eyes wide. Byakuya straightened up, his eyes settled on Ayume, who was steadily approaching.

"Ayume, who gave you permissio-"

"**PINK**."

Byakuya's mouth shut instantly, his lips pulled in a stern frown. His thin brows were furrowed as he watched the woman hug Hanatarou, then proceeded to kiss his forehead.

_'Ayume,_ _you_ _are_ _on_ _thin_ _ice.'_

And once things settled down, Ayume handed to two cups, seating herself between them. She produced the bottle of sake from her kimono sleeve, her smile widening. For a moment, Byakuya thought he was staring at Gin. The likeliness was uncanny.

And it took but a few cups for Hanatarou to become another Zaraki, though a little more tamed. His speech was slurred, and he couldn't keep himself upright.

"Maa, Hana-kun, you're so cute!!"

Ayume smiled happily as she pounced the unsuspecting Yamada, the two now rolling around, giggling and hiccuping. Byakuya leaned back against a sakura tree, a small smile on his lips as he watched the two.

It was twelve past three in the morn when Ayume slumped off, her arms full of empty bottles and cups. Hanatarou was laying on his side, his eyes wide as he watched Byakuya.

"C-captain Kuchiki si-"

A finger was set to his lips.

"You need not be so formal when we're alone. Byakuya will be just fine."

Giving a tiny nod, Hanatarou continued.

"B-byakuya, how come you aren't...like..."

The boy's brows furrowed together as he sat up, his hands in his lap.

"How come you aren't as mean as everyone says? I mean, sure you're really quiet and you can look mean, b-but...I dunno, why are you letting me live?"

Hanatarou looked up, his cheeks flushed, his eyes lidded, obviously near unconsciousness. Byakuya smiled, his hand reaching out to stroke at the boy's cheek.

"Yamada, you are quite drunk. Would you not allow me to return you to your quarters?"

The boy shook his head, crawling on fours to the older till his hands were settled on Byakuya's legs. After sorting through incoherent thoughts, Hanatarou kissed the Kuchiki softly. And although he initiated the kiss, it was Byakuya who had total control, pulling the Yamada onto his lap.

"C-Captain Kuh- I-I mean, Byakuya-san, what's gonna happen t-to Ichigo-san and the others?"

The sad look in the boy's eyes was enough to make Byakuya speak lies, his hand coming up to run soft fingers over Hanatarou's cheek.

"I am sure they will be returned to the world of the living. And you will be returned to Unohana-taichou and 4th Division."

After nodding slightly, Hanatarou nuzzled his head against Byakuya's shoulder, sleep soon overcoming him.

-TBC-

w00tberries!! Can't you imagine it: Zaraki piss-faced and giggling? Oh mai, that's so awesome.

Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it, and all it's fluff.

((Edit)) Mufufufu, Zaraki...runnin' from Byakuya! Ahahahahahaha! Oh man, cute chapter still.

Keisuke, OUT!


End file.
